Monarchist League Bylaws
“Bylaws for the Monarchist League” Article I – Name The name of this organization shall be the Monarchist League, here referred after as the “League” Article II – Purpose 1. The purpose of the Monarchist League shall be to foster and promote the development of monarchist States and Nations throughout the Micronational Community worldwide. 2. To foster unity within the existing Monarchist states and bring them together for the common good of all in equal membership through a “Round Table” form of rule and regulation within this League. Article III – Royal Consul 1. The Figurehead for the League shall be the Royal Consul. The Royal Consul shall be elected to a one year term of Office, beginning each April 6th, in celebration of the founding of the Monarchist League on that date. Elections for the Royal Consul shall take place no later than March 6th of each calendar year. 2. Royal Consul shall govern all meetings of the Royal Council as its chairperson for those meetings. 3. Royal Consul shall appoint a Parliamentarian, to serve for the Term of the Consul’s Office. The Parliamentarian shall serve as an advisor to the Royal Consul and replace him should Royal Consul’s office become vacant. 4. Royal Consul shall conduct an election by the Royal Council of a Consul Pro Tem, for the purpose of becoming the Figurehead should the Royal Consul and Parliamentarian positions become vacant at the same time. The Consul Pro Tem’s single purpose will be to hold an immediate election for a new Royal Consul then, return to his original status as Consul Pro Tem upon the election’s completion. Article IV – Royal Council The Royal Council shall be the ruling body for the Monarchist League. The Council shall consist of each member of the League, having one vote each thus, being seen as equals to one another. This “Round Table” form of rule, in its truest sense, is the most noble and fair way of giving each member a voice in the operation of the League. The Royal Council shall have the right to replace any elected or appointed official of the League with a two-thirds (2/3) majority vote of the available members. Article V – Membership Membership into the Monarchist League shall be limited to subjective members of the Micronational Community whose form of government shall be of a “monarchal” system. To that beginning the League shall: 1. Interview potential applicant States for Membership 2. Approve applicant States by a majority vote of the available membership during a voting period called on by the Royal Consul or his representative. 3. Once approved, make Membership to the Royal Council immediate. Article VI – Amendments The Bylaws of the Monarchist League may be amended by a two-thirds 2/3 majority vote of the entire Royal Council. Motions for amending the Bylaws must be submitted in writing to the Royal Consul by March 6th of each year. Voting will take place on Election Day, April 6th of each year. Adoption Date: